Daisuke Baioretto
Daisuke Baioretto'' (大助バイオレット, Baioretto Daisuke'')- Missing-nin z Konohy. Posiadacz legendarnego Kekkai Tota Uwolnienie Światła. Kiedy w swojej pierwotnej postaci (Yoh Muteki), zeszedł na złą drogę, zachorował i nie mógł dokończyć swoich planów. Dlatego użył zakazanej Mocy Uwolnienie Światła i po dwudziestu latach odrodził się w Wiosce ukrytej we mgle. Wygląd Yoh Ma wtedy krótkie sterczące brązowe włosy. Z prawej strony jego fryzury znajduje się czerwony kawałek włosów. Ciekawe w jego wyglądzie są wtedy czerwone oczy. Nosi wtedy długi czarny płaszcz na, który zakłada przewiewną białą koszulę (W przeciwieństwie do innych Joninów nie nosi kamizelki). Widoczne są jego sandały. Kenta Ma wtedy dość długie opadające brązowe włosy. Tak jak w przypadku swojego dawnego wcielenia po lewej stronie fryzury ma teraz niebieski długi kolor włosów. Co ciekawsze jego oczy stają się niebieskie. Nosi wtedy czarną podkoszulkę i niebieskie spodnie. Ma teraz czarne sandały. Z Jako Z ma bardziej umięśnione ciało. Jest wysoki i ma żółte oczy. Jego włosy cą czarne. Ma długą kitke. Po prawej stronie jego fryzury są teraz dwa żólte pasemka. W jego stroju wyrużnia się, że chodzi w żółtym kimono z pionowymi czarnymi paskami. Ma niebieskie sandały. Daisuke Ma teraz czarne włosy długości włosów Kenty, które opadają. Po prawej stronie ma teraz opadające fioletowe włosy. Nosi teraz czarną bluzę z siwymi rękawami. Spodnie ma niebieskie. Jego sandały są czarne. W drugiej serii nosi czarny długi płaszcz z kapturem. Kiedy odziedziczył moce swoich poprzednich wcieleń ma po lewej stronie fryzury czerwony kawałek włosów, niebieskie oczy i muskularne ciało. Nosi wtedy przewiebną białą koszule i przewiebne czarne spodnie. Chodzi bez butów. Osobowość Początkowo jest miły, kochający innych. Spokojny i opanowany. Ma do wszystkich szacunek. Kiedy jednak jego rodzice zostają zniszczeni, zaczyna postrzegać shinobi jako złe istoty. Mając moc światła poszukiwał silnych i dobrych shinobi. Uważał, że może stworzyć świat bez shinobi i wojen dlatego postanowił zniszczyć każdego shinobi. W nowych wcieleniach do 13 lat był dobry, ale gdy odzyskał pamięć od razu wracał do wizji swojego idealnego świata. Na dobrą drogę wrócił po przegranej z Naruto. Umiejętności Taijutsu Mocna strona Daisuke. Jego zdolności przewyrzszają o wiele reszte członków drużyny. Pierwszy raz pokazał swoje umiejętności walk podczas pojedynku z Drużyną 7. Jego Taijutsu zablokowało praktycznie wszystkie ataki Sasuke. Jedyne co sprawiło mu lekki kłopot to masowa replikacja cienia Naruto. Jednak dzięki nowemu ruchowi powalił Naruto jednym kopnięciem. Podczas egzaminu na chunina powalił wszystkich przeciwników bez żadnego jutsu. Trzeci Hokage poznał ten styl walki poniewarz umiał walczyć tak tylko przyjaciel Pierwszego Hokage, Yoh. Hiruzen się tym wystraszył i nasłał na Daisuke, członków ANBU. Daisuke pokazał w walce z nimi pare nowych ciosów i zdobył uszanowanie widzów. Techniki Daisuke: *Kosmiczny Detomator- Daisuke unosi się wysoko w powietrze, a potem z całą ciłą opada nogą do przodu, kiedy dotrze do przeciwnika pojawia się niebieska Aura, która masakruje przeciwnika. *Latający Ptak- Daisuke unosię się nad przeciwnika i łapie go za ubranie. Potym rzuca nim, z całej siły o ścianę *Podwójne Kopnięcie- Daisuke w powietrzu powala przeciwnika robiąc mu tak zwaną kosę (podkłada mu nogę) i potem zachodzi go od tyłu uderzając go z całej siły. *Smocza Pięść- Daisuke uderza przeciwnika łapiąc go za szyję, a potem uderza w brzuch. *Rozpoczęcie Kroków- Daisuke zyskuje wielką prędkość i uderza przeciwnika 100-razy samymi nogami. *Następny Krok- Daisuke z tą samą prędkośćią co w rozpoczęciu kroków uderza przeciwnika 100-razy pięściami. *Ostatni Krok- Daisuke używając olbrzymiej prędkośći uderza przeciwnika na zmianę 100-razy nogą i 100-razy ręką. *Cienisty Krok- Daisuke jeśli ma możliwość gasi światło, lub oślepia przeciwnika Uwolnieniem Światła i atakuje go z ukrycia. Ninjutsu Druga mocna strona Daisuke. Daisuke ma ogromny poziom chakry. W karzdym wcieleniu Daisue odkrywał nową chakrę. Kiedy używa techniki Kuchiyose no Ejutsu przyzywa swoje poprzednie wcielenia. Gdy Naruto niszczy każde z nich ich wszystkie zdolności przechodzą na Daisuke przez co on staje się nie do pokonania. Daisuke dzięki swojej wielkiej mocy stworzył miecz, który może wchłonić Kyuubiego. Miał moc do niemal całkowitego otwarcia pieczęci Kyuubiego. Trzy Ścieszki Zniszczenia Jutsu bardzo podobne do Sześciu Ścierzek Paina. Technika rużyni się tym, że za pomocą Kuchiyose no Ejutsu przywołuje swoje poprzednie wcielenia i rozdziela swoją duszę na cztery części. Każda z ścierzek ma czarne włosy i fioletowe oczy. Jedyne co zachowują do kolorowe pasemka na włosach. *'Ścierzka Ognia'- Postać Yoh. Główną jego mocą jest ogień. Został zniszczony jako ostatni. Po nim Daisuke odziedziczył kawałe czerwonych pasemek po lewej stronie włosów. *'Ścierzka Wody'- Postać Kenty. Panuje nad wodą. Został zniszczony jako pierwszy. Po nim Daisuke odziedziczył niebieskie oczy. *'Ścierzka Błyskawicy'- Postać Z. Ma moc błyskawicy. Został zniszczony jako drugi. Po nim Daisuke odziedziczył muskularne ciało. Historia Nowy Mędrzec Yoh Muteki Urodził się 12 lipca 12 lat przed założeniem Konohy. Już w wieku 12 lat świetnie posługiwał się Taijutsu jak i Ninjutsu. Kiedy w wieku 13 lat był już mieszkańcem nowej wioski Konohy, przystąpił do akademi ninja, którą zdał bez problemu. Szybko młodego Yoh, dostrzeg Pierwszy Hokage, Hashimara Senju. Chłopiec cieszył nie nagannym zachowaniem. Pierwszy Hokage przydzielił go na misję szpiegowania nowej wioski Kumogakure. Yoh wiele się dowiedział na temat Kandydata na Pierwszego Raikage. Kiedy wrócił z misji, Pierwszy Hokage, powrócił z walki z Madarą Uchihą ze zwycięskim łupem, a mianowicie bestią o dziewięciu ogonach. Hashimara w podzięce za dobrze wykonane zadanie daje Yoh tytuł mędrca. Yoh wrócił do domu i powiedział ojcu, że urzył mocy podobnej do światła. Ojciec Yoh wyjawia mu, że jest spatkobiercą chakry zwanej Uwolnienie Światła. Yoh dowiadując się tego chce poznać wszystkie sekrety tej chakry. Yoh wraz z ojcem znikają na dwa lata. Yoh powraca w wieku 15 lat na egzamin na chunina. Pierwszy Hokage dopuszcza chłopca od razu do trzeciej rundy egzaminu, ponieważ zdał pierwszą i drugą runde podczas swojej pierwszej misji. Yoh zostaje Chuninem Rangi S (Ranga S z powodu tytułu Mędrca). Yoh dostaje misję przekazania wiadomości dla Pierwszego Raikage. W drodze zostaje zaatakowany jednak używa nowo nabytych mocy światła i nikt nie ma z nim szans. Podczas jednej z walk wymyśla nowe uderzenie, które nazywa Kosmiczny Detonator. Młody Chunin gdy dostaje się do siedziby Raikage. Pierwszy Raikage bierze go za szpiega i wyzywa do walki. Opanowany Yoh początkowo używa technik ognia, jednak to nie skutkuje na Raikage. Próbował pokonać Pierwszego za pomocą Latającego Ptaka jednak technika nie wyszła i chłopak mocno obrywa. Wtedy używa Świetlistego Blasku i powala Raikage, zyskując szacunek wioski. W nagrodzie za dobrze wykonane zadanie zostaje Joninem, i dostaje przydzieloną misję złapania pewnego Shinobi. Misja kończy się powodzeniem. Podczas Pierwszej wojny miał 20 lata. Widząc wszelkie zło oraz śmierć rodziców, zaczoł rozumieć, że shinobi nie doceniają piękna świata i myślą tylko o wojnach. Po wojnie (23 lata) zostaje mianowany starszym Konohy. Yoh zaczyna myśleć o zniszczeniu shinobi. I myśli, że dzięki Biju może tego dokonać. Zbiera swoich zwollenników, którzy go popierają i składają mu przysięgę. Mówi on, że jeżeli ktoś złamie przysięge to Yoh się nim zajmie. Plan Yoh, poznaje jeden z ninja Konohy. Yoh go jednak znalazł i zabił. Yoh planuje wszystko zgodnie z zamachem na Mito Uzumaki. Tydzień przed zamachem na Mito, Yoh ciężko choruje. Dowiadując się, że to śmiertelna choroba używa Hikari: Fukkatsu i wyczerpany umiera. Jego zwollennicy zostali złapani i poddani każe przez Trzeciego Hokage. Hiruzen wyczuwa jednak ogromną chakrę i martwi się, że to nie koniec planów Yoh. Powrót jako Kenta Sōsu Yoh odradza się po dwódziestu latach, w Wiosce ukrytej we Mgle. Postanowił najpierw zdobyć Trój-ogoniastego. Odrodził się 5 kwietnia w klanie Sosu. Plusem dył to, że posiadł Kekkai Genkai Uwolnienie Chłodu, oraz zachował Uwolnienie Światła. Jedynym minusem było to że stracił pamięć. Akira, ojciec nowo odrodzonego Yoh, nadaje chłopcu imię Kenta. Chłopiec uczy się korzystać z chakry wody. W akademi jego oceny są idealne i otrzymmuje tytuł Mistrza Wody. Zostaje przydzielony do Drużyny 6. Podczas jednej z misji, ujawnia swoją prawdziwą stronę i zabija wszystkich członków Drużyny 6 po czym znika. Wraca po dwóch latach i ma 15 lat. Próbuje zniszczyć wioske by dostać trój ogoniastego. Zatrzymuje go Akira. Pojedynek nie był długi i młody Kenta zostaje powarznie zraniony po czym wpada do morza. Używa tam ponownie Hikari: Fukkatsu i umiera. Trzecie wcielenie Z Odradza się po dwudziestu pięciu latach, 23 grudnia w Kumogakure, jako brat X, Z. Młody Z poniewarz jest młodszy jest niedoceniany. Dopiero w akademii kiedy odzyskuje pamięć pokazuje wszystkim na co go stać. Wraz z bratem zostali poddani testowi przetrwania, jednak Z nie chciał go zdawać i uciekł by zebrać armię. Z wraca w wieku 32 lat i spotyka nowego Czwartego Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Wyzywa go na pojedynek. Młody Minato używa swojej nowej techniki Rasengana i po chwili atakuje Z. Ten jednak odskakuje i pokazuje Ostateczny Blask, po czym używa Smoczej Pięści. Młody Minato atakuje go z ukrycia. Z niewiedząć co się dzieje upada i zostaje "pokonany", Minato podchodząc do niego zostaje kopnięty i zmasakrowany. Z udaje się do swojej wioski gdzie spotyka Killera B oraz A. Z wyzywa ich do walki gdzie ma małe problemy. Rozpoznając chakrę Biju, atakuje B, jednak A go zachodzi od tyłu, Z schyla się i to B zostaje powalony na ziemię. Urzywając uwolnienie światła Z ogłusza A po czym go uderza. ma jednak za mało mocy by oddzielić Ośmio-Ogoniastego, od Killera B. Spotyka się ze swoimi zwollennikami i dowiaduje się, że "pojemnikiem" na Kyuubiego jest Kushina Uzumaki. Omawiają plan porwania, lecz najpierw postanawia odnaleźć Miecz Kyuubi, który rozłączy Kushinę od Kyuubiego. Wśród zwollenników znajduje się X, który po kryjomu atakuje Z. Z używa całej mocy do walki z X. Nie stety zużył jej za dużo i zostaje zraniony przez X. Używa Hikari: Fukkatsu i umiera. Narodziny Daisuke Odradza się w Wiosce Liścia, 1 października. Kyuubi zabija jego rodziców. Jedyne co można powiedzieć o jego dzieciństwie, że było podobne bardzo do dziedziciństwa Naruto. Fabuła Pojawia się poraz pierwszy gdy gratuluje Naruto zdania akademii. Egzamin na Chunina Tuż prerzed egzaminem jego pamięć powraca. Wraz z swoją drużyną zdają pierwszy etap testu. W drugim etapie testu spotykają Drużyne N. Cała drużyna bez problemów radzi sobie z wrogami. Przy trzecim etapie ma walczyć z członkiem wioski mgły. Okazuje się, że przeciwnik pochodzi z Klany Sosu. Wojownik atakuje swoim Uwolnieniem Chłodu, jednak Daisuke odpowiada Cytaty (jako Yoh przed zejściem na złą drogę)'' Shinobi tylko niszczą ten świat. Stale myślą o wojnach i walkach, nie dostrzegają piękna jakie ich otacza. Dosyć tego postanawiam zniszczyć wszystkich Shinobi'.''' (jako Yoh do swoich zwolenników) Od tej pory walczycie ze mną więc was nie zniszczę. Od teraz każdy shinobi, który jest przeciwko mnie jest waszym wrogiem. (jako Kenta tuż po odzyskaniu pamięci) Więc to jest moje nowe ciało. Jest zdrowe i silne. Od teraz nikt mnie nie pokona. Słyszycie to Pierwszy i Drugi Hokage. Wróciłem. Ciekawostki *Miał, aż cztery wcielenia. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Missing-nin